Navidad con los Potter
by LilyRosehp
Summary: Era una navidad bastante normal, Toda la familia ( Weasley/Potter) Se juntaba todos los años para la fecha. Una casa llena de Niños, mucha gente en la mesa y regalos sin duda eran la mejor combinación. Pero esta navidad algo distinto pasa, algo que la diferencia de todas las demás.


Sipnosis:  
Era una navidad bastante normal, Toda la familia ( Weasley/Potter) Se juntaba todos los años para la fecha. Una casa llena de Niños, mucha gente en la mesa y regalos sin duda eran la mejor combinación. Pero esta navidad algo distinto pasa, algo que la diferencia de todas las demás.  
Declaimer: Todos los personajes salvo Jenniffer Fellingten pertenecen a JK Rowling  
Advertencia: Esta historia participo en el concurso "Un cuento de navidad 2012" de la pagina Potterfics

-JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!-  
Harry bajo la escalera para encontrarse el panorama que siempre estaba presente en épocas navideñas. La "tradición" había empezado cuando James había cumplido 2 años. Ese año junto a Teddy, el ahijado del matrimonio Potter, había destruido el árbol de navidad. Era un eterno dejavu volvió a pensar Harry sonriendo, recordó nítidamente como James había tirado el árbol de navidad, el año anterior, y este casi había caído arriba de su hermano de tan solo 1 año.  
Aunque Albus en ese momento estaba en brazos de su padre Ginny se asomo para ver que las bolas que James tiraba al aire no cayeran arriba de la cabeza de alguien. Teddy, el cual pasaba la mayor parte del año viviendo con sus padrinos, venia de la cocina con su escoba de juguete y de un momento a otro se estrello contra el árbol de navidad el cual esta vez James no había logrado tirar.  
- Amor, cálmate- Susurro Harry acercándose a su esposa que estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar nuevamente-  
- Harry no sé cuantas veces te lo tendré que repetir, estoy embarazada no discapacitada- La pelirroja tomo en brazos a Albus que dormía plácidamente-  
- Lo sé, pero siéntate y relájate.- Ginny Rodo los ojos- El sanador dijo que tenias que relajarte-  
A regañadientes Ginny se sentó en el sillón y arropo a su hijo de 2 años el cual parecía muy cómodo junto a la enorme pansa de su madre. Con unos toques de varita el árbol volvió a su estado original.  
-Fue Albus- James señalo a su hermano que seguía dormido-  
Harry rodo los ojos y se agacho hasta poder estar a la altura de ambos  
- Niños pueden portarse bien? Mama está nerviosa por el bebe y no quiero que la molesten ,entendido?-  
- Esta bien- Aceptaron ambos-  
Teddy estuvo a punto de agarrar nuevamente la escoba pero su padrino fue más hábil y se la quito justo a tiempo  
- Nada de escobas dentro de la casa-  
- Pero..- Comenzó a refunfuñar el metamorfogo-  
-Pero nada Teddy- Dejo el tema zanjado y se volvió hacia James- La próxima vez que tires el árbol lo levantaras con tus propias manos-  
- Esta bien-  
Harry se alejo para guardar la escoba junto a la de James y pensó seriamente en poner una barra de seguridad alrededor del pino.  
Las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron verdes y de allí entraron los Weasley-Granger. Rose la cual tenía la misma inteligencia de su madre, Hugo recién nacido que tenía el mismo apetito que su padre, Hermione que seguía leyendo tantos libros como en Hogwarts y Ron que al igual que seguir con el apetito típico de él se había convertido en un excelente chef. Ron ayudo a su pequeña hija a pasar la cerca que había en la entrada de la chimenea y miro extrañado a su hermana  
- Porque hay una cerca alrededor de la chimenea?- Pregunto Ron confundido-  
- Hola a ti también Ronald-  
Hermione se acerco a su cuñada y le beso la mejilla a ella y a Albus que parecía haberse despertado con las nuevas voces que se escuchaban. Ron dejo a Rose sentada junto a donde en ese momento había quedado Albus y saludo a su hermana  
- Insisto, porque hay una cerca…-  
- James aprendió a usar los polvos flu- Resumió Harry que bajaba las escaleras-  
- Es el sobrino de Fred y George después de todo verdad?- Bromeo Hermione que mantenía durmiendo a su pequeño-  
-Y tiene los nombres de dos merodeadores- Sentencio Harry cansado-  
- Que hiso esta vez?- Pregunto Ron observando como James y Ted se iban hacia otra habitación-  
- Lo mismo que el año pasado- Hermione y Ron ahogaron una carcajada ante el tono de la pelirroja- Tiraron el árbol. Típico, no?-  
Rose y Albus se bajaron del sillón y Harry tomo el lugar que ellos habían estado ocupando junto a su esposa  
- Tienen suerte de que Hugo sea tan tranquilo-  
- Es recién nacido y con George, Freddy y James cerca no creo que siga tan tranquilo de por vida- Dijo Ron mirando a el niño de cabello pelirrojo que dormía plácidamente-  
- Además según tus supersticiones el bebe va a ser niña verdad?- Recordó Hermione positiva-  
- Si y falta un mes para que pueda ganarle mi apuesta a Harry-  
- Apostaron el género de su hijo?- Pregunto Hermione falsamente indignada mientras Ron soltaba una carcajada-  
-Claro, yo aposte que sería un niño y ella dijo que sería una niña-  
- Que apostaron?- Pregunto Ron divertido-  
- Esclavo por un mes- Resumió Harry sonriendo-

-Cada día estas más gorda Ginny- Ese fue el saludo de George que envés de entrar por la chimenea decidió aparecerse fuera de la casa con sus dos hijos y su esposa-  
- Gracias George- El pelirrojo avanzo y Ginny revolvió el cabello de los dos niños (Fred y Roxanne) para después darle un beso a una de sus muchas cuñadas-  
- Como siempre George llega tarde- El cariñoso saludo de Bill fue rápidamente reprendido por Molly que uso una de sus famosas miradas fulminantes-  
Los Weasley-Johnson se sentaron en los lugares vacios y la comida comenzó a servirse mágicamente.  
- Cuantos meses te fagtan Ginny?- Pregunto Fleur que después de tantos años hablando Ingles seguía conservando su acento Francés-  
- Un mes- Dijo Ginny con felicidad-  
Poco tiempo después los niños abandonaron la mesa para ir a jugar al salón.  
- Eso hicieron?- Pregunto Molly algo divertida-  
- Si, Como todos los años- Concluyo Harry-  
- Esos son mis sobrinos- Dijo George con orgullo-  
- GEORGE!- El grito regañador de tres mujeres, más específicamente Ginny, Angelina y La Sra Weasley rompió las carcajadas que se escuchaban en el comedor.-  
*CRASH!PUM!*  
Esos dos sonidos significaban que James con ayuda de Fred ,y probablemente de todos sus primos mayores de 4 años, habían encontrado las dos escobas de juguete que había en la casa. Harry se levanto seguido de Ron que parecía que iba a estallar de la risa. La situación era bastante cómica para los diversos primos que presenciaban la escena pero no para los adultos. Fred y James estaban casi revolcados sobre las partes de un jarrón roto. Fred señalaba a James y James señalaba a Fred, ambos tenían la escoba a su lado y sonrisas inocentes en sus labios.  
- JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!- Se escucho gritar tal vez por quinta vez en el día-  
- FRED WEASLEY II!- Ambos gritos potenciados por las carcajadas de George de fondo hicieron que los niños se sobresalten y se hagan rápidamente a un lado-  
Después de regañar un largo rato a los niños Harry reparo la vajilla y con la ayuda de Angelina y Audrey reviso que los niños no tuvieran ningún pedazo de plato incrustado en el cuerpo. Los regaños que Molly propinaba a George por el "excelente ejemplo de madurez" (el cual la mayoría de los adultos incluido Arthur miraban divertidos) fueron interrumpidos por el grito de dolor de la Señora Potter. Harry dejo de regañar a James y se asomo a mirar a Ginny que rodeaba su estomago con las manos. Sin decir nada El bolso que habían preparado llego volando, Rápidamente Ginny junto a Molly se metieron por la chimenea mientras que Arthur la seguía. Harry volteo a ver a sus hijos antes de irse, James se había quedado pálido al igual que la mayoría de los niños y Albus lloraba  
-MAMI, MAMI- Grito el pequeño oji verde -  
Angelina (convenientemente la madrina de Albus) se acerco al pequeño y lo sostuvo en brazos para luego hacerle un guiño a Harry.  
Después de media hora de espera donde el pelinegro se había quedado junto a Ginny la sanadora dijo que ya era hora. Llevaron a Ginny a la sala de partos y Harry se puso la ridícula bata color verde.  
- Parece que ya quiere nacer- Exclamo la sanadora Jenniffer Fellingten de forma burlona-  
Jenniffer había atendido los partos de los otros dos niños y se había convertido en la medimaga de ambos. Harry tomo la mano de su esposa con fuerza y esta se la apretó. La primera vez había sido peor recordó, el casi se había desmayado y aun recordaba las caras de los sanadores que pasaban por los pasillos al ver "la reunión de pelirrojos" en la sala de espera.  
- Aun no entiendo por qué acepte tener otro niño- Se quejo Ginny antes de empezar la labor de parto-  
Harry rió en los tres partos había pasado lo mismo  
- Respira- La pelirroja tomo aire- Bien cuando cuente hasta tres- Ginny asintió- Uno… Dos… Tres-  
- Quiero que recuerdes que te odio Potter- Dijo Ginny entre gemidos de dolor-  
- Y yo te amo- le respondió el pelinegro luego de besarle la frente empapada de sudor-  
- Vamos ya le veo la cabecita- Exclamo la sanadora después de unos minutos que para el matrimonio parecían haber sido horas- Vamos Ginny falta poco!  
Ginny volvió a pujar y la sonrisa de Jenniffer se hizo cada vez más grande. Una vez mas, y Otra. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta el llanto de una nueva personita en el mundo llenaba el silencio de la habitación. Lo primero que pudo notar Harry fue que había perdido la apuesta además de que la niña tenía el cabello pelirrojo.  
- MAMI!- El grito de Albus se escucho al otro día en San Mungo. Este empezó a forcejear con su padre para ir a abrazar a la pelirroja que sonreía al otro lado de la cama-  
Y aunque James no grito también se zafo de la mano de su padre y abrazo a su mama que cada vez sonreía mas. Teddy que se había vuelto parte de la familia en los últimos años acompaño a ambos pelinegros a abrazar a la pelirroja y al pequeño bultito. Harry se acerco detrás de los niños y le dio un beso en la cabeza a su esposa

-Te amo- Susurro Harry sacándole una sonrisa a Ginny-  
- Yo también- contesto esta y beso los labios de su marido-  
- Gracias por darme el mejor regalo de todos- Volvió a susurrar sonriendo-  
- Papa ahora podemos ir a abrir los regalos?- Pregunto James haciendo que los dos adultos suelten una carcajada-


End file.
